


with kisses and a tootsie roll

by blueblueelectricblue



Series: rockets, bells, and poetry [2]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Desperation, Diapers, Established Relationship, F/F, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblueelectricblue/pseuds/blueblueelectricblue
Summary: Eleanor doesn't need diapers. She isn't a baby. And she definitely doesn't want them. Right?





	with kisses and a tootsie roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wafflicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflicious/gifts).



Eleanor can’t believe it, even though it literally just happened, and she has both visual and tactile evidence right in front of her – she’s _wet herself_. Like a total _baby_. That’s never – she’s never – except for that one time in college after a frat party where she’d had too much jungle juice – how did this even happen? She isn’t _that_ little right now, is she?

Okay, she knows what happened. Eleanor had been playing Super Mario Brothers in the living room while Tahani talked on the phone with someone. (Eleanor didn’t know or care who, probably one of Tahani’s celebrity friends.) She was _this close_ to finishing the level when she’d realized that she needed to pee, and like, bad. It could wait, though; she was almost there, and it would only take a minute. But it hadn’t taken a minute. She’d kept dying over and over, and dammit, Eleanor had played this game all the time when she was a kid. She didn’t remember it being this hard before.

Eleanor just gotten a 1-Up and leaned forward on the sofa to really concentrate on using it well enough to make it through the door to the next level when she felt her panties become considerably damper than before. Ugh, she’d leaked.

“Shit,” she muttered, and almost got nailed by a stupid turtle shell thanks to her distraction. Well, it wasn’t the end of the world or anything, she guessed, and she’d had this happen a couple of times in the past few weeks. She would just change her underwear when she went to the bathroom in a minute.

But Eleanor hadn’t had a minute, and she couldn’t stop the next leak into her panties from happening even though she squeezed her legs together as tightly as she could. And then she couldn’t stop the leak from continuing, or her bladder from finally giving out. She’d just waited way too long. She did make it to the next level, but it didn’t matter by then because Eleanor was too busy watching her sweatpants go from light blue to dark, embarrassed by how much relief she felt; this shouldn’t have felt good at all.

Eleanor feels the heat rising in her cheeks when she remembers the conversation with Tahani early last week just after they’d finished an _Adventure Time_ marathon. She’d just come back from having had to sprint to the bathroom and Tahani had observed that when she’s little, Eleanor tends to become overly focused on whatever she’s doing (as long as it’s fun, and not something boring like being in time-out) at the detriment of her overall well-being. When she’d asked what the hell that was supposed to mean, Tahani explained that Eleanor often forgets to eat when she’s engrossed in a game, and she’s noticed that Eleanor has also been doing the same with using the bathroom.

“But I always make it,” Eleanor had pointed out.

“But you may not in future,” Tahani said. “Darling, I adore you, and it would never upset me if you were to have an – accident. But frankly, I’m not keen on the idea of having to pay someone to come out for carpet cleaning every time you can’t be bothered to take a break.”

“Fine.” Eleanor rolled her eyes. “I’ll pay more attention. And hey, shouldn’t you be paying attention too? That’s your job, Mama.”

“I _do_ pay attention, Eleanor, and you consistently ignore me when I tell you to finish your apple or get up because you’re clearly in need of a wee.”

Had she really been that obvious? It wasn’t like what Tahani said was untrue or anything, but it was uncomfortable to have it spelled out like this. “So I’ll be more careful.”

Tahani raised one perfectly threaded eyebrow. “Eleanor, I don’t know that ‘careful’ is really a specialty of yours. I was thinking that perhaps it might be best if we got you some protection to avoid the issue altogether.”

“Prote—you mean like, _diapers_?” Eleanor asked, just about levitating off the ground with indignation.

“I do. Or we can get you something more like training pants, if you prefer.”

“I do _not_ prefer.” She stopped herself just short of actually stomping a foot. Not that hers reached the floor from where she was sitting on the sofa anyway.

Tahani looked like she was actively suppressing a smile, damn her. “Then I’ll buy some of both, and you can figure out which kinds you like best.”

“I’m not a baby,” Eleanor shot back and was immediately horrified by how whiny her voice sounded.

“I never said I thought that you were, darling.” Tahani wrapped her arms around Eleanor, pulling her in for a warm hug. “But I would like for you to at least think about it. You spent the last two episodes wriggling around so much I thought you were going to fall off the sofa, and then you quite literally ran for the toilet as soon as we finished.”

“But I made it,” she said petulantly.

Tahani’s voice was gentle. “You did, but what about the next time?”

Well, for one, it isn’t the _next_ next time, and at least it’s a leather couch and she hasn’t gotten any on the carpet, so it won’t be hard to clean up if Eleanor gets moving right now. But how is she going to get her wet pants into the bathroom and change without being seen by Tahani? And what is Eleanor going to say when Tahani inevitably notices that she’s got different clothes on? She’s going to _know._ She’d warned Eleanor about this. And she’ll probably tell Eleanor she should try diapers, like some kind of dumb baby.

 _Would it be so bad, though?_ a small voice in her head wants to know.

Ugh, shut up brain, no. That would be gross. She’s an adult. And really, is _Tahani_ going to do diaper changes? She’s grown a lot since they first met, but Eleanor thinks that she would have to draw the line somewhere. So “wearing protection,” as she’d put it, means one more thing Eleanor will have to deal with on her own, and it defeats the whole purpose of being little in the first place. Not that she wants the diapers anyway. Nope. That would be weird and she isn’t _allowed_.

She’s too big for that. Her parents made sure she got toilet trained super early – not by them, of course, that was too much like work, but it did happen – because they were sick of dealing with diaper changes too, and didn’t want to do them, just like Tahani won’t want to. Anytime Eleanor had had an accident or wet the bed, she cleaned it up herself. Nobody had ever told her that she had to, but she’d inferred pretty fast that it was now considered to be her problem and she was going to have to solve it herself. 

Her pants are soaked and they’re now cold, and they feel _terrible_ , and Eleanor feels terrible too. She should have listened to Tahani. But sitting here crying about it – oh god, when had she started crying? – isn’t going to fix it, and Eleanor gets up to start mopping up the sofa with the roll of paper towels stashed under the coffee table, trying not to sob out loud. Of course, Tahani catches her a minute or two later, her big brown eyes going even wider as she takes in the sight of Eleanor cleaning up, in wet pants, mid-sniffle.

“Oh my goodness, what happened, darling?” Tahani asks, like it isn’t obvious.

“I’m sorry,” Eleanor says, her voice dangerously wobbly. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Tahani closes the gap between them in a few long strides and takes the roll of paper towels from Eleanor. “Go into the bathroom and get cleaned up, Eleanor, I’ll take care of this.”

“No, you – you can’t!”

“Why on earth not?”

“Because that’s not what you _do_ ,” Eleanor blurts out. “You don’t clean up that…that kind of stuff.”

“I rather think that I’ll be the judge of what I do or don’t do,” Tahani answers her, but there’s no edge to her voice, and she tosses the paper towels onto the coffee table. “Forget the sofa for now, sweetheart. Let’s get you cleaned up and into some dry clothes, shall we?”

“But I’m all wet and it’s _pee_ and it’s _gross_. Why would you even want to—”

Tahani takes Eleanor kindly but firmly by the arm and begins to steer her toward their bedroom. She’s so strong from Pilates that Eleanor can only go along with her, lest she be dragged. “It’s _only_ wee, Eleanor, and I will not melt if I touch it, I assure you. Now please, try to take a few deep breaths and calm down.”

Eleanor does, and the deep breaths do actually help a little. “I should’ve listened to you, Mama.”

“Perhaps, but I also should have checked in on you instead of getting caught up in my conversation with Kate about that _horrible_ dress Pippa wore to the last reception. This is really my fault,” Tahani tells her, stooping down to turn on the bathtub tap. “We’ll get these wet things off you straightaway so you can hop right into the tub.”

“I don’t need a bath,” Eleanor protests, but she doesn’t sound convincing even to herself.

“I’m sure you don’t _need_ one, but I think that it would help you to relax. I know that I certainly find a warm bubble bath relaxing after I’ve had a bad day.” Tahani smiles, and Eleanor’s last defenses come crashing down with an unceremonious thud.

“You’ll stay with me?” _Please stay with me_ , she doesn’t add.

“Of course, Eleanor. I had no intention of leaving you unless you asked me to. Now, what scent would you like – strawberries and champagne, or French lavender?”

“Strawberry?”

“Strawberry it is.” Tahani adds a few caps full of the bubble bath and turns around to find that Eleanor’s still clothed. “Do you need some help getting undressed, darling?”

Eleanor nods wordlessly, and Tahani helps her with the wet sweatpants first, then her even wetter panties, and finally her t-shirt until Eleanor is completely nude. The water is pretty high now, and Tahani turns off the tap with a few flicks of her wrist. “You sit in the tub and I’ll go put these in the washing machine, and then I’ll be right back, hm?”

“Okay.” Eleanor steps into the tub and sits down, hugging her knees to her chest and breathing in the scent of fresh strawberries and bubbly champagne. It’s too much of a grown-up scent right now, but it does smell good, and it gives her something to focus on aside from the question Eleanor finds that she wants so badly to ask Tahani.

True to her word, Tahani reappears in just a few minutes and washes her hands thoroughly – but without comment – before kneeling down next to the tub, where Eleanor has her arms wrapped around her knees.

“Doing all right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I wasn’t sure what you’d like to wear when you come out of there,” Tahani tells her, plucking a clean washcloth from the linen cabinet and using it to sponge Eleanor’s back, letting the warm water run down her spine until Eleanor finally starts to relax bit by bit, letting go of her knees.

“Is it too early for pajamas?”

“It’s _never_ too early for pajamas, especially when they’re made of the highest-quality materials. Certainly more comfortable and stylish than sweatpants, after all.” She shoots Eleanor a good-humored grin.

Eleanor can’t help but smile back, even though she kind of wants to throw up because she’s so nervous about what she’s going to ask. “Mama?”

“Yes, Eleanor?”

“Remember how you talked about me, um.” Eleanor swallows hard, trying to get rid of the huge knot that’s appeared in her throat all of a sudden. “Wearing protection?”

“I do.”

It comes out as one very long, very rushed sentence. “I was wondering…would, um, it be okay if I did? I wouldn’t ever bother you about it, I swear, I can handle it on my own, I just, I should listen to you and I don’t and you were right, you shouldn’t have to clean up after me, nobody should, so maybe it’s for the best if I did and I know it’s terrible and I’m a huge baby and I’m sorry.”

She isn’t ready for Tahani to look so… _bewildered_. “Eleanor, I told you. You have nothing to be sorry for. It was an accident. They happen to little girls sometimes.”

“But I’m too big for that,” she says miserably, staring down at her knees poking above the bubbles.

“No, I don’t think you are, darling.” Tahani’s voice is gentle, and she taps Eleanor’s shoulder. “Look at me, Eleanor.”

Eleanor does, bracing herself for disappointment. But it doesn’t come, much to her surprise.

“I suggested it to you because I thought it would genuinely help provide you with a sense of – security, I suppose, not because I wanted you to feel as though it was a moral failure on your part. I am so sorry if I have given you reason to think that I am not here for all aspects of you, whether you’re big or you’re little.” Tahani leans in to kiss Eleanor on the forehead. “But I would never suggest anything if I weren’t prepared to do it with you.”

“But it’s—”

“I know, you keep saying, it’s gross, it’s icky, it’s weird.” Tahani rolls her eyes, but it’s with clear affection.

“I didn’t think you would ever want to do anything like that,” Eleanor whispers.

“Eleanor, I’m going to ask a simple question of you. Would it make you happy if I took care of you in that way?”

She can only nod.

“Then that’s what I shall do,” Tahani tells her. “Which works out for the both of us, as now I haven’t wasted my time by reading all those tutorials.”

“You had to find written instructions on how to change a diaper?” Eleanor wants to know, and now she’s trying hard not to smile.

“It’s not as though I ever earned pocket money by babysitting, so, yes, I did,” Tahani says without an ounce of self-consciousness.  “I looked it up around the time I ordered you some supplies.”

“Supplies?”

The “supplies” turn out to be the spare bedroom’s whole dresser full of diapers, pull-ups, cloth training pants, and frilly panties, along with wipes (in their own warmer), powder, cream, lotion, hand sanitizer, and an obviously very nice and custom-made changing pad. Eleanor wonders briefly where in the hell Tahani found all of this, but mostly she’s just overwhelmed by the sheer volume of stuff.

“This is for me?” she turns to Tahani and asks.

Tahani laughs. “Who else would it be for? Now, go ahead and choose, and we’ll get you dressed.”

Eleanor stands in front of the closet for another minute or two before she grabs what’s probably a nighttime diaper – it’s very thick and very soft – with some zoo animals printed on the front. “I like this one,” she says almost defiantly. Screw it. She wants this, there’s no use in denying herself anymore, and Eleanor’s going to just go for it.

“Onto the bed, then, little one,” Tahani tells her, plucking the diaper from Eleanor’s hand and gathering the rest of the necessary things. And she does a pretty good job of it for someone who’s never changed a diaper before, Eleanor has to admit.

“I do have one more thing for you,” Tahani tells her once Eleanor’s diapered and dressed.

“What is it? What is it what is it what is—”

“Why don’t you go and look in the closet and find out?”

Eleanor doesn’t need to be told twice, and she opens the door to find a big stuffed giraffe waiting for her. It’s not ridiculously huge or anything, but it’s pretty substantial, and she snatches it up from the floor to see how it feels in her arms. When she turns around, Tahani is grinning.

“What do you think?”

“I love it!” Eleanor squeaks. The giraffe is super, super squishy and soft. “Thank you, Mama.”

“You’re quite welcome. Why don’t you come with me and think of a good name for him while I get the sofa clean and ready for us to watch some television before dinner?”

It doesn’t take long for Tahani to finish cleaning, but by the time she does, Eleanor has figured out that the giraffe is named Carlton and he is the worst dancer in the entire universe. She’s also figured out that this diaper makes it awkward to walk and move around in, but she’ll get used to that. And the third thing she’s figured is that it’s also cozy and secure and _safe_ , just the way she’d always secretly imagined wearing one to be.

Safest of all are Tahani’s arms, and her lap is the best seat in the house.

Carlton thinks so too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Cass Elliot's 'Disney Girls".


End file.
